


Help with a story

by Jimenush



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimenush/pseuds/Jimenush
Summary: Hello, i have been looking for a story where Pepper and Morgan died and Tony travel to another universe where they live. Tony is hurt really bad when he arrives to the lake house
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4





	Help with a story

Help with this story please


End file.
